Revenge
by Blue-Blood Imagination X
Summary: Hazuki knew, she'd always known, that Masaru's heart didn't belong to her. But after seeing the evidence right in front of her, it becomes too much for the brunette and she brings Fujio into the mix, not just to distract herself from Masaru's betrayal, but to pay him back for it, in the most vicious way possible. (Lemon) (Semi-one-sided MasaHazu and FujiHazu)


This oughta be interesting…

* * *

Hazuki was a wonderer. For that, there was no doubt; so what better thing for the brunette to do than wonder as she gazed upon the form of her long-time boyfriend, lying naked on the couch, his arms around the body of a young, petite female about her age. Hazuki was disgusted by the sight, but she couldn't look away. And then, she began to wonder. Was she not good enough for him? Was he bored of her? Would he have been faithful if she had given him what he wanted?

She would never know.

Hot stings began to make themselves known behind her eyes, but before she let herself mourn, she had to find out. Slowly reaching out, flinching in disgust, she pulled away Masaru's arm that obstructed her view of the woman he was with.

She almost wished she hadn't.

The minute the arm moved, letting Hazuki see the woman's face, she cried out in despair. Shiori Nakayama; she should've known. Hazuki's hand flew over her mouth to muffle the first sob. Her best friend; one of her very best friend's had just betrayed her in the worst possible way. Shiori knew; she knew how much Hazuki adored him; she knew how in love with Yada Masaru, Fujiwara Hazuki was.

Right then, Hazuki knew things would never be the same. Her boyfriend would never be fully hers, nor her boyfriend anymore, her best friend would no longer be her best friend, or her friend for that matter. She honestly didn't know how Shiori would be able to live with herself after this. Shiori was a sweet girl; a very sweet girl indeed. She would never purposely do anything to truly hurt someone.

At least…Hazuki thought she never would.

 _I guess…_ She thought miserably. _There was just no way Shiori could have stopped herself._

Hazuki wasn't blind; no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she knew from her childhood years that Shiori and Masaru had something special. She knew they had, she had seen it with her own eyes. She was smart, she could figure these things out. But Masaru and she had gone through so much. Dates, kisses, smiles so full of love! Well, Hazuki had thought they had been full of love.

But maybe, maybe when all of those things happened, when they went through so much together… Maybe…maybe Masaru was imagining...the entire time…that it was the raven haired girl in his embrace and not the Meganeko **(1)** that Hazuki was.

Tears streaming down her face, Hazuki went about collecting Masaru's belongings, a hollow feeling in her chest and an ache like no other.

Things would never be the same.

* * *

Hazuki woke with a start, looking around and breathing heavily. Where was she? She didn't remember getting into bed… The events of last night came rushing back to her and she nearly burst into a fresh bout of tears. Instead, however, she wiped the dried tears from only hours ago from her face and stood up. A blanket fell off of her and she looked around.

She had been sleeping on the couch.

A disgusted snarl made its way to her features and she jumped up, throwing the blanket back on the couch and rubbing her body down furiously. "Good morning, sunshine." A light voice greeted her and she turned quickly, shocked. The kind and adorable face of nineteen year old Momoko calmed her immediately. "It's okay!" the blonde laughed at Hazuki's panicked expression. "Just me." She got up from her knees and walked into the kitchen.

Hazuki blinked in confusion and followed her. "Momoko…what are you doing here?" Momoko smiled at the brunette brightly. "Making breakfast as a surprise." She said cheerfully. Hazuki scoffed under her breath. "I've had enough surprises…" she muttered. Momoko's expression immediately went from happy to stoic.

She gestured for Hazuki to sit down on a barstool and went back to her frying pan. "Just wait a moment, onegai." Momoko said softly, her back turned to Hazuki. Hazuki nodded before remembering Momoko couldn't see her and giving a quiet "hai".

For the next few minutes, the only sounds heard were the sizzling of pancake batter in a frying pan and the soft breaths of the two witches. Hazuki was lost in her own thoughts during this time, obviously recalculating last night, before it was interrupted by the clatter of a plate. She looked up jerkily in slight surprise and was greeted by the sight of a smiling Momoko handing her a fork and knife.

Hazuki blinked and plucked the cutlery from her friend's hands, digging in to her syrup and cream pancakes.

After the last bit of pancake was properly swallowed, Momoko got up and dumped the dishes in the sink, turning on the hot water. "You know…" she started, scrubbing the plate. Hazuki looked up. "Hmm?" Momoko was silent for a good few seconds. "We…we came here earlier…a lot earlier…like…7am earlier…"

Hazuki, to her credit, remained silent, knowing almost fully where Momoko was going with this. "We saw them…" Momoko said softly. Hazuki blinked wearily at her, not wanting to try to explain. "Aiko was with me too. And… we saw them…Aiko…sweetie…Aiko came so close…" she cut herself off and shook her head.

"We weren't pleased, let's just say…but…" she stopped again and Hazuki began to get annoyed, not that the frustration showed on her face, but it was there nonetheless. Draining the sink of water and putting away the dishes, Momoko took a seat back next to Hazuki. "Hazuki...I think we both knew." Hazuki nodded without hesitation. Of course she knew, Masaru loved Shiori, not her.

"He loved you too…" that was a shock to Hazuki, and she looked up, a confused glare on her face. "He told us himself. He said he loved Shiori far more than words could say, he loved her because she could understand more than you ever could have." Hazuki sighed and choked back a sob that formed at the words. Momoko gently took her hand. "Sweetie…he said he loved you too…he said he couldn't stand to see you with another man…he said he loved you both, Shiori just so much more…"

Hazuki began to openly cry, not bothering to hide her tears. Why should she? Momoko pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair as Hazuki's body racked with painful sobs. A few minutes passed with the air rippling in time with Hazuki's cries, Momoko staying by her side the entire time.

When the small fit of sadness passed, Hazuki sat there, sniffling, as Momoko gave her a full on hug. "Come on…let's invite the girls and guys over and have some fun. You'll be okay, Hazuki-chan." Hazuki smiled lightly at that. It had been years since any of the girls called each other 'chan'. She nodded in agreement. "Okay." She whispered hoarsely.

Another moment of silence.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!" Onpu yelled out, a huge grin covering her face. "What's new, Hazu-Hazu!" yes, Hazu-Hazu was Onpu's new nickname for the orange witch. A little pout immediately made its way onto Hazuki's face. That nickname made her sound so…so…

"Aww! How cute!" a more masculine voice was heard, followed by friendly laughter. That just made the brunette pout even more, eliciting even more laughter. Onpu ran over full force and tackled Hazuki in a hug. "Aww, babe! It'll be alright! You always have me!" Hazuki began to chuckle. Since become a full on star, Onpu had really been tuning in to her speaking habits. They were…strange…

"DOG-PILE HER!" Hazuki heard Doremi shriek. "Oh no…" she whispered before she was lying flat on her stomach, Doremi, Aiko, Momoko and Onpu piled on top of her. "Get off!" Hazuki whined, drawing out the 'off' a lot more than probably appropriate. "You're so kawaii!" Onpu squealed, giving the witch a kiss on the cheek.

"Woahhhh, things getting a little steamy over here?" another masculine voice rang out. Hazuki could practically feel Aiko rolling her eyes. "Get a life, Leon!" Aiko shouted playfully, rolling off of Hazuki. "I have! And it's full of hot chicks getting kinky!" a slap and a loud 'ow' rang out and Hazuki rolled her eyes. Same old Leon, same old Aiko.

The FLAT4 had come back from the Wizard World only as of recent. Hana had become the Queen at the tender age of 10, with wisdom, intelligence and magic far beyond her years and had sent, as the new Queen, the King a message, asking for the FLAT4 and Yabu to deliver her surrogate mothers powers back to them, and giving them full option whether or not to be in the Witch or Human World.

The King (and the FLAT4 and Yabu) had readily agreed.

Score.

Doremi and Akatsuki had immediately hit it off. No longer having the threat of the wizard living out the human, Akatsuki had quickly gone to Doremi, asking her, if after so long, she was still open and ready to give him a chance. Doremi made absolutely no objection.

Leon and Aiko had a friendly rivalry going on again: namely him getting his ass kicked and Aiko kicking his ass. Bets were being wagered. Aiko had not let a boy close to her in a million and one years. Metaphorically of course, but Leon, even over the course of the few months that they had been back, was the first and only boy to be this close to Aiko without being decked.

Yabu and Momoko were, in their words, not Hazuki's, BFF'S Forevzies… They adored each other and had rarely been apart. Hazuki, that morning, seeing Momoko without Yabu was a shock in itself. The two were amazing friends. They were betting on their relationship too…Only because they wanted Aiko and Momoko to be sisters…Leon is, after all, Yabu's younger brother by about a year.

Tooru and Onpu… what relationship? With Onpu's work and Tooru's…well….Tooru-ness the two have absolutely no time to become close. What's even stranger, is that Tooru seems to completely forget Onpu's there at times; he's completely over his little crush on the girl. How sad…

Hazuki and Fujio weren't close. They were friends and that was it. Fujio still held a torch for Hazuki, yet the brunette never noticed. Hazuki was all about Masaru, there was no hope for Fujio.

Or was there…?

Only minutes later, everyone had greeted each other and was lying about in Hazuki's living room doing their own thing. The most prominent thing however, was that Aiko was brooding and Leon was doing every hilarious and stupid thing he could think of to make her snap out of it. Hazuki stared at the blunette for a moment before tapping a passing Onpu on the shoulder. "Onpu…what's up with Aiko?" she whispered her question.

Onpu turned her attention to the brooding blunette and shrugged. "Momoko says she's been pissed ever since this morning. I've asked, but for the life of me, I cannot figure out why." That was all that was said before the Murasakiko walked off. Hazuki inhaled sharply, waiting for the familiar warmth to run down her cheeks.

One second…two seconds…three seconds…four seconds passed…no tears…but something else.

Pure, unadulterated anger.

That was a shock: Hazuki was surprised and immediately began thinking back to last night and this morning, trying to hard not to scream. She couldn't be, she loved him! She couldn't be over him that fast, could she? She wasn't. She knew she wasn't. But the minute she remembered her ex-boyfriend's and ex-friend's arms wrapped around each other's naked forms, a scowl appeared on her face.

She was pissed and was incredibly irrational. She suddenly wanted payback, to make Masaru feel horrible, make herself feel better by doing to him what he did to her. She tried to calm herself, she really did. She barely registered Doremi telling her that she and the gang were going downstairs.

Good, at least then she would be able to calm herself the hell down!

Hazuki gripped onto the end of the bench and breathed deeply. "I am not going to sink to his level. And by gods I am not going to let myself think like this." She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Just keep breathing, just keep breathing." She whispered. Then, of course, just as she was calming down, the image of last night flashed into her head and she growled, her rage returning tenfold.

"-Ki. –Zuki. Hazuki… are you okay?" Hazuki's eyes snapped open in surprise and she looked up quickly. Fujio, in all his glory, stood there with a concerned smile on his face. "I-I'm fi-" she paused abruptly, scanning the boy, no, the man up and down.

He definitely wasn't 11 anymore. The man in front of her was nineteen and no longer just adorable. Despite his pale complexion and red puppy dog eyes, he had a set jaw, slender but sturdy arms, and a lithe figure. But even with those things taken into account, the shirt he was wearing was slightly tight and she could see the outline of muscle.

Not a drop of fat on him.

Hazuki suddenly wondered why she never noticed him before. Still in her somewhat enraged state, she suddenly thought of something devious. Dark, cruel and devious.

Fujio was still looking down at her, but now, concern and confusion was printed on his features. Hazuki suddenly smiled. A smile she knew looked very sultry. "Sorry…I was just…thinking." She whispered, reaching up to grasp the back of Fujio's neck. Innocent and adorable as he was, he didn't quite understand where she was going with this. "About what?" he asked. Hazuki's eyelids lowered. _Payback._ She snarled in her mind. _Take it Yada._ "You." She said softly, only catching a glimpse of his surprised expression before she pulled him down (because he was a full foot above her) and smashed her lips to his.

Hazuki moved her lips gently against his. They were surprisingly soft, but then again, he was probably a virgin kisser. Fujio himself was still for quite a few seconds, before he too got in on the action. And to Hazuki's surprise…

He was a good kisser.

Hazuki ran her fingers through Fujio's hair as they kissed. The orange locks were slightly longer now, reaching down to his lower neck, his two twicks still standing out. Fujio's hands seemed a bit more confused than hers, but settled down on her waist: A comfortable but subtle place. Screw that.

With more power than she knew she had, Hazuki suddenly pulled away from the kiss and with one quick movement, pulled Fujio into the nearest guestroom, pushing him down onto the bed.

Slamming the door, Hazuki fixed her attention onto the very confused man on the bed. "Hazuki." Fujio whispered huskily, his breath not quite caught back from their kiss. The growl sounding tone made Hazuki's core throb. Who knew Fujio could be this…this…sexy…?

The brunette immediately strode across the room to the bed and began to crawl over Fujio's form, her eyes half-lidded and dark. If she was going for revenge, it was a good thing she was going for Fujio. Revenge meant she needed someone sexier than Masaru, and even though she loved the green-haired human so much that it hurt, she could very easily say that Fujio beat him in the looks department.

Fujio's ruby eyes sought out Hazuki's honey coloured ones, his eyes pleading with her. For what she didn't know. For her to stop? For more? For an explanation? She didn't know, so she didn't answer. Instead, she leaned down and kissed him again, now slipping her tongue into his mouth. Fujio growled low in his throat in response and gripped the back of her neck firmly but gently, deepening the kiss.

Hazuki mewled, he had such a talented mouth! Reluctantly deciding she wanted to breathe, she pulled away from the kiss, taking deep gulps of air. As she panted, trying to regain her breath, she looked down at Fujio. His eyes were dark and trained on her lips before slowly making their way back to her eyes. He wasn't panting, not even a little bit. Hazuki growled, she wanted him gasping for air, she wanted him screaming; she wanted him a quivering mess under her.

She wanted him.

She didn't have time to dwell on the fact that she actually didn't mind losing her virginity to Fujio. In fact, the thought turned her on more than it really should have. The brunette's instincts took over and she attacked Fujio's neck, sucking and licking, leaving soft red marks on his flawless skin. She'd never seen skin quite like Fujio's. It was so pale, but so unblemished. It must be a wizard thing.

What annoyed her now was that she was just getting little growls from Fujio. She wanted pure unadulterated screaming!

Maybe that was why she wanted to screw Fujio more than she ever wanted Masaru. Masaru always had a reaction. When they kissed, he would sign and moan lightly into her mouth, he was so responsive. Never had Hazuki thought that she would be turned on by the challenge of making an unresponsive man respond.

Finding Fujio's pulse, she sucked harshly on the skin, leaving an angry red mark. With a small smirk, proud of her work, she reached up to attack Fujio's lips once more. His lips moved against hers tantalizingly but for the life of her, she could not get a noise out of him.

A small and adorable growl escaped Hazuki's lips and she nearly blushed at how erotic it sounded at the moment. Fujio just watched her, making no move, wondering what she would do next. The brunette was only pleased to move on.

 _Take it Masaru…_ She thought to herself as she lifted up Fujio's shirt, having him raise his arms to aid her in her quest to strip him. The minute Fujio's muscled chest was in sight and her hands were free (she'd thrown the shirt somewhere or other), she attacked his chest. Her hands wandered the plains of his muscular chest, giving a cheeky pinch to each small nipple and lining every crevice and line with her delicate, cool fingers.

And then, she did the exact same path, only this time with her tongue. A small sigh escaped the orange-haired wizard's mouth but that was it and Hazuki pouted up at him, her full lips forming a cute little duck expression. Fujio's red, puppy-dog eyes looked back at him, and she honestly couldn't tell what he was feeling right now.

Oh well, she thought, raking her nails gently across his chest eliciting a wince and another soft sigh.

Hazuki scowled/pouted, an odd combination that she somehow pulled off, and went for loose wizard-garb pants. She tugged at the waistline, and when they got stuck, she gave an eye to Fujio who rolled his eyes and lifted his hips to have Hazuki shimmy down his pants and throw them off somewhere, probably landing on his shirt.

The brunette looked over at her newest piece of man-meat and smirked gently up at Fujio, he gave her a small smile in return. What was with the smiles and sassy smirks you ask? Well, the sheer fact that Fujio had been going commando.

"No underwear?" Hazuki asked sweetly, her voice coming out husky and erotic. Fujio eyed her casually. "Pull down the pants of Akatsuki, Leon and Tooru, you'll find the exact same thing. Wizards are lazy, we don't care for underwear." Hazuki thought about it for a second before shrugging.

Fair enough.

She reached out her hand, and suddenly her sassy, bed nature was gone replaced with a shy, not-quite-sure-what-she-was-doing girl.

Fujio came up on his elbows, watching her coolly, wondering what she would do.

"No going back now…" she whispered to herself, before she reached out and bravely took him firmly in her hand. Fujio hissed between his teeth, biting down on his bottom lip hard. It looked so unexpectedly _sexy_ that Hazuki couldn't stop herself from releasing a soft moan.

Fujio watched and waited, his expression still strained and lusty, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth and Hazuki slowly felt her sass return full force. She tightened her grip and began stroking him while she leaned up and close to his face. Fujio let out a few more hisses, his eyes never leaving hers, and that damn bottom lip still trapped.

Hazuki leaned down, still stroking the orange-haired wizard, and pulled his bottom lip from his teeth with her own, she suckled for a few moments before kissing him full on. The kiss began to get frantic as the heat mounted and Hazuki began to undo the buttons of her blouse with her free hand, shrugging it off and throwing it away, her lips never leaving Fujio's. She unclipped her bra, also with her free hand, and threw it away as well, leaning her bare breasts against Fujio's faintly muscular chest.

Fujio groaned through the kiss as Hazuki began stroking him faster. The kiss broke and Hazuki leaned her forehead against his. "I don't think you know just how sexy you look right now…" she whispered, her eyes half-lidded. Fujio stared up at her with the same half-lidded gaze, the melting red of his eyes piercing into her own honey-coloured ones.

Hazuki suddenly steeled her gaze, whipping her skirt and panties off with a speed Aiko would be proud of, before she fully straddled Fujio's waist and lined him up with her opening. She looked straight at him, daring him to stop her, but Fujio merely watched, curious, letting her do as she pleased, his eyes revealing nothing.

Hazuki took a deep breath and sank down in one swift move, lips attacking Fujio's as she tried to ignore the overwhelming pain that ignited in her loins.

 _Take that, Yada._

The brunette stayed still, trying her very best to relax around the large member inside of her, her tongue tangling with Fujio's in a small effort to distract herself. It was only when she felt warm fingers run up and down the length of her spine gently that she arched her back and moaned lightly at the slight tickle, fully relaxing around him.

The sharp pain subsided, leaving only a dull throb in its place and Hazuki lifted her hips, disconnecting her lips from Fujio's, and then slamming back down.

Fujio threw his head back and hissed under his breath. " _Hazuki_ …" he groaned, and his voice was so husky, so pleasured that Hazuki released a moan of her own. She couldn't believe she had just done this, giving her virginity to someone other than Masaru.

The thought of the green-haired cheater set Hazuki's anger into overdrive and her nerves ignited as she rode Fujio with reckless abandon, her walls clamping down on him…hard.

Hazuki had never been one for masturbation, so it wasn't much of a shocker when she hit her climax early. She struck like a viper the minute she did, her teeth sinking into the flesh of Fujio's neck. What shocked her, however, was when Fujio came not ten seconds after she did, grabbing her rear and squeezing hard as he growled his release.

There was complete silence after that. Hazuki rolled off of Fujio and lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling, Fujio doing the same. It was quiet for a good few long minutes and during that time, Hazuki's anger waned and she realized just exactly what she'd done. When hot tears began pooling in the corners of her eyes, she turned over and buried her face into Fujio's neck.

"I'm sorry…" she choked out, silent sobs wracking her body. "I am so, so sorry, Fujio, I…oh my Kami….I'm so sorry…" Fujio didn't react for what felt like ages, but then she felt a heavy arm fall over her naked waist and warm breath on her ear. "It's okay…"

His voice was so sweet, so calm, so _forgiving_ , that it sent Hazuki into another round of tears and sobs, but through the whole thing Fujio just held her, refusing to let go. "I saw you were in pain…" he murmured. "I don't know why you're apologizing; you needed a release, no pun intended." Hazuki chuckled through her tears lightly and Fujio continued.

"I didn't mind letting you use me as a means of escape, Hazuki… After all, I still like you."

Like you, he had said like you. After so many years apart and so little contact, it wasn't a shock that he didn't love her anymore, heck, he probably never did in the first place.

She was a crush, an unimportant figure, and yet…

Hazuki stared up at him, at his forgiving smile, at his **kind** eyes and she couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe, Fujio…" she began. "Just maybe…I could learn to like you, more than just a friend…"

Not love, like… love doesn't come after a one night stand, love doesn't come after so little contact, love develops over time.

Love doesn't come after so many years loving someone else.

But maybe, just maybe, if she and Fujio learned to like each other, they could learn to love each other too.

But that was the future, this is the present: this is now.

And right now, all Hazuki wanted was to cuddle up to the man who may or may not be in her life from now on.

You could never know, could you? After all, no one can predict the future. No one could predict she would be in this position. No one predicted Masaru would cheat on her.

Which reminded her.

"I need to have a little talk with Masaru soon…"

* * *

 **(1) Glasses Girl**

All in all, I think the ending was pretty mediocre, but I couldn't quite figure out how to end it…not awkwardly…help me please…


End file.
